Happy ever after
by bailey64
Summary: Jac and Joseph are reunited at a meal for an old friend. Can Jac really trust Joseph won't leave her this time?


**Just a little one shot. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :-)**

Jac Naylor looked across the pillows of her double bed at the sleeping face of Joseph Byrne. Even in the dark Jac could tell he was peaceful and content and she probably would be too if it weren't for her restless mind. She could blame Elliot of course, for inviting them both to his home coming dinner. Then again her old friend had given her fair warning that the recently divorced Joseph would be joining them and she had still agreed to attend. She could have chosen not to have gone but then she would have disappointed Elliot and that was not something that could be easily done. She had sat herself as far away from Joseph as she could during dinner and would have been successful at avoiding him altogether if he had not been waiting for her as she came out of the ladies toilets.

'We need to talk Jac' he had smiled softly at her.

'No, I don't think we do' she had avoided eye contact with him as she shook her head.

'Please' he had lightly brushed his fingers down her wrist until he was gently holding her hand, keeping her with him. 'I know you're angry with me, for leaving you, you have every right to be. It has been the biggest mistake of my life.' There was a moments silence whilst he waited for her to finally look at him. 'Just come for one drink with me and I promise I'll leave you alone if it's what you want.'

'Ok' she had nodded at him, no smile just yet. Two whiskeys later however and she knew she was forgiving him. They talked about how their lives were now; their careers and their children.

'When you talk about Emma your whole face lights up' Joseph had teased her gently 'I've missed that smile.' As he reached out his hand to lightly touch her dimpled cheek she knew that she would probably invite him back to her home. Half an hour later as he confessed that he had never stopped loving her she knew it was a certainty. She needed his touch and embrace, it was like an awakening of something she had long forgotten, something wonderful that she had been denied for so long. Each of his kisses felt like electricity running down her spine. She had almost forgotten that, forgotten how immersing being with Joseph could be. Their love making hadn't been hurried, they weren't rushing for gratification. He had been tender with her, whispering how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, needed her. Afterwards he held her and they had both fallen asleep, perfectly content in each other's arms

Now it was four in the morning and she was worrying that she would regret the decision to sleep with him. Jac was doubtful that he would want to stay when he woke. The realities of what life would be like with her moods, her temper and her selfishness would come back to him and he would leave her one more back to the heartbroken misery she had endured for so long. She carefully rolled away from him and slipped out of the bed. She picked up his discarded shirt and put it on to cover her modesty, watching him as she buttoned it to make sure her actions hadn't woken him. She tip toed out of the bedroom and wondered down the hall to Emma's empty bedroom. She missed her little girl every moment she was away from her. It had shocked Jac just how deeply she loved her daughter, it had even surpassed the love she had for Joseph. She knew her daughter would be having a wonderful with her father, that she would arrive home full of tales of the adventures they'd had together over the weekend. Jonny was a good Dad and as parents they were more than civil but Jac still the resented the time Emma spent away from her. She tried not to show it but she guessed Jonny knew it from the photo messages and video clips he sent her, trying to keep her involved in whatever her daughter was up to with him. Jonny was trying to be supportive when he would tell her to make the most of her Emma free time by doing things for herself; go out on your bike, take a long bath, spend all weekend at gym, anything that will help you to relax he would urge her. She wondered if he would approve of the decision she had made last night.

Jac half contemplated if Sacha would be awake at this time in the morning but then she laughed at herself for her foolishness. She was a grown woman, not a silly school girl with a crush that needed the advice of her best friend. She tried to imagine what Sacha's advice would be. Probably that she should follow her heart and do what makes her happy. The truth was Jac was so unsure of what true happiness meant to trust that she could hold onto it for more than five minutes. She sunk to her knees in front of Emma's bookshelf and straightened the books on it. Emma had a vast library of children's books because Jac couldn't stand to read the same book over and over and so would buy new ones in the hope of encouraging Emma to read something else. You could tell which ones Emma favoured though from the way the spines were cracked and the corners dog-eared.

'You do realise that most mothers on a child free weekend would use the opportunity to have a lie in.' Joseph spoke softly behind her.

'I couldn't sleep' Jac answered as she stood to face him.

'How is it you always look so much better in my clothes than I do?' Joseph smiled as he pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. 'Is there something on your mind?' he asked her as the kissed ended.

'It doesn't matter' Jac shook her head. 'I'm just missing Emma that's all.'

'What's her father like?' Joseph enquired gently.

'He's a good guy, a great father to Emma' Jac smiled softly.

'But it didn't work out between you?'

'He wasn't you' Jac spoke honestly before resting her head against Joseph's chest.

'I'm here now Jac' Joseph spoke softly.

'Yes but for how long?' Jac mumbled.

'For eternity if you'll have me' Joseph kissed the top of her head finally seeing the true reason her restlessness. 'I'm not letting you go this time.'

'Be realistic Joseph' Jac lifted her head off his chest so he could see her tears. 'This is us, we always mess it up somehow.'

'Not this time' Joseph wiped way her tears with his thumbs. 'I've spent too long apart from you to know I'm miserable without you in my life. We'll make it work this time, I promise you.'

'You make it sound so easy' Jac sniffed.

'It is easy' Joseph looked firmly at her.

'We're living in two separate counties for a start' Jac scoffed 'and what about work and the kids? Plus your family hates me, with good reason.'

'We'll figure all that stuff out' Joseph spoke confidently 'and I don't hate you so my family shouldn't either. Anyway it isn't about them, this about you and me and what we want.'

'I love you Joseph but I can't let myself get hurt like last time, it was too much' more tears flowed down her cheeks.

'I know' Joseph rested his forehead against hers 'you have no idea how sorry I am. Let me make it right this time' he brushed his lips against hers. 'Trust me enough to let me love you. You deserve to get your happy ever after Jac Naylor, let me give it to you.' He held her in his arms for a long time before commenting 'you're cold.'

'A little bit' Jac mumbled.

'Come back to bed' Joseph released his hold on her and took hold of her hand and led her back to her own room. As she lay down next to him he wrapped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to gently smooth her hair.

As Jac looked into Josephs eyes she imagined what life could be like to have him with her all the time. To come home to him and their children after a long day at work and greeted by smiling happy faces. To be together as a family, a loving family that neither of them got to have. 'Do you really believe that we could make it work this time?' she asked tentatively.

'Yes' Joseph kissed her forehead. 'Do you trust me Jac?' he smiled as she nodded. 'We can be happy Jac, you know we can. We'll have such an amazing life together and grow old bickering over all the small unimportant things like all the best couples do.'

'Well there's an offer a girl can't refuse' Jac smirked at him. 'Just promise me that we'll never ever wear matching anoraks on a god-awful walking holiday along freezing cold cliff tops or bleak moorland.'

'I can live without the matching anoraks' Joseph grinned at her 'but I'll think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the Brecon Beacons.' He laughed as she groaned in mock annoyance. He would do everything in his power make her happy, he truly would.


End file.
